Speech recognition involves the translation of spoken words, typically recorded by a microphone, into text. Speech recognition is used in a variety of different applications. With the rise in popularity of mobile devices, such as smartphones, and of in-dash computing systems utilized in vehicles, there has been an increase in use of speech recognition software. Despite advances in speech recognition algorithms, accuracy of results still remains a problem. As the size of the vocabulary (also known as a dictionary) grows, accuracy declines due to the fact that there are more words that could be confused with one another. Thus, as the number of different applications that utilize speech recognition grows, there is a desire to provide for larger and larger vocabularies.